


Devilman Dogma Bloody Tears

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood and Gore, Castlevania Series Spoilers, F/M, Ghouls, Half-Vampires, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Reference, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Halloween is Coming but when Moko is acting odd. Beatrice thought it's just bad memories. It's more than that.Moko Yando belongs to NeckOfSteelOscar Grau and Mariko Kurosaki belongs to BeccaLupinDevilman Dogma Castlevania AU and Fenrir belongs to Kaiju-ODanny or Kaiju-ODanny19Devilman Dogma belongs to me
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s), Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilmanDanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilmanDanny/gifts).



## Devilman Dogma Bloody Tears Chapter 1

  
Beatrice was concerned with Moko's behavior lately. Even Godo was gone, her punishment for Moko is just a couple of push-ups. Yes, it's not some exile Mariko and Oscar had hoped for but Beatrice just know that Fuyuko would pull a "Fuck you, Moko is a misguided soul" card. Yet when Fuyuko had sexual urges, Moko decided to "help" which lead to Beatrice having Vietnam flashback of what happened when she was around her niece's age.  
  
Halloween is coming but Moko is acting off.  
"Uhhhh Akira?" Beatrice asked, rolling her shoulder to pop it, "Where's Mariko?"  
Akira looked at her and answered, "Don't know. Well, she did tell me that she and her gang are off to get some ales..." before rolling his eyes, "Anyway, where is Moko?"  
"Oh, Moko? " The scarred woman spoke, remembering Moko acting strange, she hoped that Moko isn't watching her and hearing the conversation but she calmed down, "Well, you see Akira. Ever since we're preparing for a Halloween party, Moko has been acting so strangely, even me, your daughter Fuyuko, and even Lita, Lilith, and Fenrir has been checking on him but he said that he's alright. Honestly, there's something really strange is going here."  
  
Akira stared back at the strange creature, "Well, we got those things taken care of and- Are Moko and Mariko kidnapped?" which caused Beatrice to freeze, "Well shit... Lita is gonna kill us if anything were to happen to Moko. Akira, I'm going to find Moko and Mariko as possible!" Akira reassured his childhood friend with caution, "Alright then, but do please be really careful. "  
"On it!" Beatrice called out, running out before Fuyuko stopped her aunt, "Wait, Aunt Beat! I'm coming with you too!"  
"Wait what?" Beatrice spoke, confused.  
Fenrir and Lilith were behind Fuyuko and Beatrice sighed heavily, "Okay, fine! As long as Lita doesn't know!"  
"Don't worry, Miss Abe ." Lilith spoke, "We will keep this secret safe." and Fenrir agreed with Lilith, "Yeah."  
"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go find Mariko... and Moko as well! Who's with me!" Fuyuko spoke and Beatrice sighed heavily, "Let's find Moko and Mariko Kurosaki."  
  


***********

  
  
"Damn that kelpie!! Anyway, a stubborn pony in the very end. " A scoff after the male spoke, " Guess, I have to save her anyway... Or else she'll be ghoul meat..."  
"Well...." A Dutch voice spoke, "Guess we will have some preparations."  
  


***********

  
"GODDAMMIT!!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK!!!!! " A feminine voice screamed out through the bronze jar while the ghoul spoke, " Can you keep it down please!" and the response was, " NOT TILL YOU FUCKERS LET ME OUT!!!!!!"  
Another Ghoul facepalmed while glaring at the jar, " Why the hell we have to kidnap her for what again? I thought this will be a simple task to make them as our brides!" while the Ghoul spoke, " Well, duh! The master has given us permission to do so!"  
"Master?" Mariko spoke.  
" Uhhhh... Hello boys. Looking for me?"  
The ghouls turned around to see a scarred woman.  
"MY BRIDE IS HERE!!!!"  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRIDE!!!!"  
  
Then the argument turned into a fight.  
"NOW!!!!"  
  


***********

  
"Moko, why did I hear screaming?" A older man spoke to Moko who narrowed his eyes, "Something tells me is trouble. C'mon guys! Let's go!"  
Wilhelm agreed with the boy he considered his son, " Right with you!"  
The blonde looked at Moko then at two other beings who may look young but they are not human at all, "We're coming! C'mon Alucard and D!"  
D nodded and Alucard agreed.

***********

  
Beatrice slammed a ghoul against a slab which broke the creature's spine in half, destroying its bodily function. Most of the ghouls were dead, either by Beatrice, Fuyuko or Fenrir.  
"Okay where is-"  
"I AM IN THIS JAR YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!" Mariko's voice screamed out which Beatrice heard. "Mariko?" the scarred woman spoke, "Are in this jar here?"  
Then two ghouls pulled out two spears and Beatrice jumped right in front of them, a smirk on her lips, "Circular firing squad?"

Then the two ghouls threw their spears but Beatrice dodged, killing one while the other had a spear to the shoulder.  
  
Then the ghoul with the spear in it's shoulder was decapitated by......MOKO!  
"Moko!" Beatrice blurted out that name.  
"In the flesh..." The teen spoke to his mother figure, wielding a sword that impressed Beatrice, "I'm fine. Me, Fenrir and Fuyuko got them taken care of."  
Then Lilith yelled out, "MOKO!!!!" hugging her adoptive brother so tight that it might take 6 men to separate them.  
"Moko?" Mariko spoke through the jar then it changed back to her typically delinquent tone of voice when she gets angry, "GET ME OUT OF THIS JAR!!!"  
"Is that voice from Mariko Kurosaki?" A Dutch-English Man asked the scarred woman and she responded with, "Yes."  
  
"Quite an annoying specimen, isn't it D?" Alucard spoke to the other dhampir and he responded with a nod and, "Hmmm hmm."  
"Hold on." Beatrice spoke, "Me and Moko got you." as she removed the chains that was restraining the jar while Moko removed the lid and spoke, "And of you go then." and Mariko was freed at last.  
  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL YOU'VE BEEN!!! AND WHY THE HELL YOU DRESSED UP ALL SO COOL AND AWESOME LOOKING!!!" Mariko yelled but Beatrice pressed her finger against Mariko's lips. "At least you're lucky." and Mariko went quiet.  
"Moko, you realized I'm worried for you." Beatrice spoke but Fenrir intervene before things could go bad.  
Then Beatrice look at Wilhelm and spoke, "Are you-"  
"The great-great grandson of Abraham Van Helsing?" Wilhelm spoke before giving the scarred woman a leather bound book.  
"Oh come on...I encounter demons, monsters and fallen angels, I am pretty sure that this book won't bother me."  
However, the scarred woman's face was full of shock, eyes widen as dinner plates and pupils small as pinpricks. Fuyuko was looking at her aunt, she was relieved that Moko is okay but the look on her aunt's face was a sign of something is wrong.  
"Your father might be surprised if he knows this." Beatrice finally spoke while staring at Fuyuko.


	2. Chapter 2

Marya woke up in a cold sweat, her pale skin feeling sticky.  
  
Yet she couldn't stay awake. Getting up, the dhampir went to a bookcase which is actually a door and descending the stairs which lead to another door and opened the second to reveal a basement.  
  
Usually, the basement is usually filled with junk, some chains, scraps of metal, old rope and pieces of bits and bobs that outlived their usefulness. Marya would come down here, to get away for some alone time, to get some peace and quiet but tonight is different however since the chains had found a good use, because in a stone coffin that is shaking violently due to her enraged father.  
  
"Father..." Marya whispered then stopped herself, "No! I can't let you kill anymore people."  
  
"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, DAUGHTER!!!" Dracula roared from his prison, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO HER!?!?" which Marya to flinch and spoke to her father, fighting back tears, "No.... I am not going down that path you choose to follow, Father."  
  
Suddenly, the stone coffin stood still  
  
Marya got up, realizing that things are going to go down.  
  
"Then you leave me without any other choices, my daughter..."  
  
Suddenly, the powerful vampire lord broke free, grabbing his daughter by the neck.  
  
But however, Lucy heard the noise and called out, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"  
  
Lucy's sudden appearance was enough for Marya to deliver a kick to her father's chest into another stone coffin.  
  
"That's a foolish mistake, my child..." Dracula spoke to his daughter who responded, "Do you think so?" closing the lid over her father.  
  
"So what now?" Lucy asked and Marya replied with, "Guess we'll wait till Halloween is over and we need to decapitate him." which surprised the young maid and worry swarmed the red head. "B-But what about-"  
  


*********

Beatrice knocked on the door and waited until the door opened by a young woman. "Oh hello, Miss Abe." she spoke, "I am Marya." "Uhhhh, do you go by Countess Mayra?" Beatrice tried to correct the woman but Marya let her in anyways before looking at the left and right like she was crossing the street before closing the door. Beatrice was concerned at first but Marya spoke, "Do you want something to eat?" and Beatrice replied politely with, "No, thank you." but Beatrice knows that something is bothering Marya.

*********

Back in the basement:  
Stuck in his stone prison, Dracula snarled to himself in rage.  
"I must freed myself outta here!" he thought to himself, " But what exactly?"

Back Upstairs:

Lucy heard the door knocking. The maid went to the door and open it to reveal a....

Mob with concerned and worried faces.

Beatrice was the first to notice the mob first and thought, "Oh shit..." but she remember her anti-demon hunting training, she silently sneak so that the mob won't hear or see her.

Approaching the bookcase, she noticing something off. There was a knob and Beatrice turned it which caused the scarred woman to flinch but sigh with relief that the door didn't creak or anything. Behind the door was a staircase that descends down. The scarred woman slowly walked down the stairs but she wasn't for long when three men were now behind her. 

"HEY CALM DOWN, LADY!" One of the men spoke and Beatrice did calm down but she was pissed off. She helped Moko defeated Godo before this mess. The scarred woman was reach to the bottom to another door but it refuse to open.

"Whelp...." Beatrice spoke, walking back up the stairs when the door opened slowly.

"What the-"

Then Beatrice was in a basement but something is off, there was 49 caskets, all made of wood and the 50th casket was made of stone with thick chains wrapped around it. Beatrice was curious. The men slowly approach the coffin, unwrapping the chains but Beatrice saw four...no five vampires. One of them was wrapped in bandages expect for the head and there was Glasgow smile carved on his face.

Then the stone coffin began to shake violently as the thing in it was alive.

"There he is..."

The Mob members' faces were becoming more fearful than ever, giving Beatrice some bad memories. It didn't take long when she look at a mirror to see that her reflection is replaced with a skull....no...the western deception of Death, usually a skeleton wearing a cloak.  
"At long... my master..." the reflection spoke, sounding like a man with a dry throat.

BANG!!!!

The mirror shattered instantly.

"Well, well, well......It's seems that the Daughter of Pandora comes here." A dark voice whispered.

Beatrice turned around and her face went paler than ever before.

Standing right in front of her was a man, wearing a dark outfit of black and red with his dark brown hair reaching his chin and shoulders. The facial hair he has was a moustache and a goatee. But judging by his red eyes, it was a tell-tale sign that this man was Count Dracula in the flesh....The Prince of Darkness himself. Another vampire appeared, a female this time.  
"Dracula?" she spoke and the powerful vampire responded with, "Yes... in the flesh..." Beatrice was walking backwards, horrified as hell.

"HEY, WILL YOU BE QUIET!!!!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!" A mob member screamed out but Dracula chuckle, "Foolish mortals... begone!" And that same mob member was torn by Dracula.

"GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

The Mob charged at Dracula, hatred and vengeance on their minds but they torn apart or bitten by either Dracula or those things that emerge out of the coffins. There was one survivor who is lucky enough aside from some blood stains on his clothes. Both the man and scarred woman ran up the stairs unaware that Dracula is following them.

Marya heard some noises to found Beatrice and a random stranger at the door that lead to the basement. Then the banging slowly began as Marya asked, " Beatrice! What do you... DO!?" and Beatrice responded with, "...... Shit happens....." and the banging became louder.

"We have to do something... But what?" The woman spoke before Dracula's voice spoke from the other side, "MARYA?" then it turned violent, "OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" Marya was backing up slowly, horrified as hell.

"OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!!!!!!" The vampire lord roared, commanding that his daughter should open the door but Marya yelled out, "NO!" and Beatrice took a deep breath, "Listen Dracula. I know this is hard but I kind of started Ragnarok and ended it. Now every man tried to love me."

Silence.

"What is a man...?" Dracula's voice spoke through the door as thick smoke was coming from the other side. Then Dracula's voice yelled out, "A MISERABLE PILE OF SECRETS!!!!!!!!!!"

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!

"N-No..... Y-You're supposed to be dead...."

Dracula glared at the survivor with malice as an evil looking grin appeared on his face, "But mortal... I already am..."  
Dracula grabbed the Surviving Mob Member by the neck, preparing to bite him with his fangs but Beatrice slammed her feet into Dracula's body, forcing him to let go of the surviving Mob Member.

"My secrets are not miserable..." Beatrice spoke, "But they are not pretty..", transforming into her Demon Trigger form which heard a dark laugh from Dracula, "A Siren, a False Cambion..... The powers of a demon.."

Demon Triggered Beatrice stared at Dracula, blood thirsty as hell. And also pissed.

Then Dracula transformed himself into a horrifying demonic like creature. It charged at Beatrice and a fight broke loose between the Bringer of Ragnarok and the Prince of Darkness. Marya was horrified but a certain blonde appeared with a gun.

"Ryo!" Beatrice shouted who was holding a gun and fired a bullet at Dracula as Beatrice slammed the vampire into a windmill.

*********

Beatrice groaned in pain, her body ached in pain and the scars burn in agony. "What's the matter, can't fight back?" Dracula spoke in a mocking tone but Beatrice snarled, "How about a fuck you!!!" and flipped the middle finger at Dracula who just chuckled at this rudeness this young lady had showed to him as she cursed out, "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN DOROKO HIMSELF!!!!!"  
Dracula bellows an evil laughter while Beatrice snarls, searching for a weapon to use against the vampire lord.

"Doroko?" Dracula spoke, "As in the father of the lad you're raising?" and he snickers sinisterly, "Much like a father who experiments of creating the "perfect lifeform?" and Beatrice yelled at the vampire with rage, "MOKO IS LIKE A SON TO ME!!!!! I DEFEND HIM BECAUSE HE LOST HIS PARENTS!!!!!!!!!" as she used a piece of plank at Dracula who broke with his supernatural strength.  
"Awwww? Is that all you've got?" Dracula spoke in that mocking tone again, which caused Beatrice's rage to skyrocket as she begin to punch the vampire in the face, sending blood onto her knuckles.

However it stopped when Dracula's hands found Beatrice's shirt and torn it off her body, revealing her scarred and somewhat voluptuously chest. Then the powerful vampire grabbed Beatrice with his hand over her mouth, his canines becoming longer and looking like fangs.

Then he was punched by........  
"Akira...!"

Devilman punched Dracula so hard that he went flying into the windmill, breaking in many pieces. Slowly gotten out of the water, with a shocked and angered look. "Y-Y-You!!"

"Yes..." Devilman snarled, eyes glowing red with such rage since Beatrice set herself on fire and that mob trying to kill Miki.  
"I-I'm fine....." Beatrice spoke as Devilman glared at the vampire, "Guess, we had another monster to take care of!"  
Dracula got up, grinning like a wild animal, "Huh! If you think that two will be enough to take me down, you're sorely mistaken- " but he was cut off when a metallic arrow hit the right side of his chest, which cause him to cough up blood, " W-W-What?"

Then a familiar voice came back, "Serves you right! And that is something you should never EVER say anything... ABOUT MY PARENTS, YOU ABDOMINABLE BASTARD!!!!!" and the figure struck down a sword, cutting off Dracula's left arm with seething fury, sending gore on the wet ground.

"Moko!" Beatrice called out and despite being in pain, Dracula pulled out the arrow, "Is this your arrow?" as his left arm regenerated, dropping the arrow.  
Moko snarled with rage, "Yeah, that's my arrow, oh right... Just I thought... You're the absolute abomination that Mr. Wilhelm told and warn me about..." as he readily his sword towards Dracula, "And this time... I'll be helping out Miss. Abe and Mr. Fudo the honor... to exterminate you."  
Dracula turned to see Beatrice, "Oh the Bringer of Ragnarok herself.... " an evil smirk forming on his face, "Do you remember that picture she saw!" before transforming into a swarm of bats and flew away.  
Marya spoke softly, "Don't tell my brothers Damien and Adrian or my cousin Mariko about this."  
"I think you're too late for that." Beatrice spoke, seeing D, Alucard and Mariko Kurosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

### Seisen International School, Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan:

  
Class is ending at this school for Ria. To her, it was Hell. She had missed school because of some incident and girls who came back acted off. Her mom who cared for Ria had thought it was just a simple case of isolation from friends and teachers. But her father works at the bank yet he had a hard time knowing what happened.  
  
Ria noticed all the female students left from their desk after the class is over. Then the girl stood up, curious about the strange behavior and their actions. Usually, they will target Ria because she is the outcast. But she was no longer being bullied right after that incident.  
The student noticed that her classmates entered an empty classroom. Ria quickly walked out of the school and checked outside. Stepping around the bushes that are badly maintained bushes which look like someone did a somewhat semi poor job on them, she peeked through a gap in the blinds. And she regretted it.  
  
The female students surround a circle and the walls and the floor had strange marking which look like a mix of Korean, Greek and Latin while there is another woman with dirty blonde hair in two long pigtails and dressed like a mix of a clown and a jester but there are two things up with her. She seems that she had a case of heterochromia, her left eye is a little blue while her right eye is red. And there was a black moon crescent on her forehead which reminded Ria of the Black Moon Clan.  
  


********** 

Outside the school was a young man who is around the age of 16 years old. His hair is a messy brown like his great-great-great grandfather, Richter Belmont. Yet his hairstyle looks like a messy mullet and he had his mom's eye color. He broke down the door that lead him to the school's foyer.

Ghouls!

The demonic creatures charged at the young man who fought them with ease. With the ghouls dead and long dead, the young man spoke to himself, "If I'm a cult leader.....I will be here!" approaching a door.

********** 

Ningyo turned around to see a young man.  
"Hello there." he spoke which caused the woman to turned around to see another........BELMONT!!!

"GET HIM!!!!!"

The Ghouls charged at Joseph who pulled out a tommy gun and he shot the ghouls while smirking to himself.

"HEY DOLLY FACE!!!!!' Joseph called out at Ningyo who reacted with, "What the hell.....did you say, BELMONT!?!"

"THIS!" Joseph whipped up his tommy gun which is suddenly destroyed by Ningyo, "HA! You don't have your gun now!"

"Well." Joseph spoke, "I had this." which confused Ningyo until she was decapitated by Joseph who had a hidden blade in his shirt pocket. "Easy luck, easy go!" when Joseph look down, he noticed that the doll replaced Ningyo, stuffing replaced the blood. "Damn it!!!! What the hell did she went?!"

An Italian voice had the answer, "You destroyed her.....idiot!"

"JULIUS!" Joseph gasped loudly then look at the doll, "So, her true form is a doll?" while Julius spoke, "I guess we need to destroy it before some curious person or some sick psycho find it."

********** 

Marya sat in a cell, despite her half-brothers wanted her to be out but she is very different from them. She wanted her own father to stop his rampages and his hatred to humanity. To D and Alucard, it's now impossible.

Akira was concerned than ever. Why is this Dracula strong?  
"That's it..." Akira spoke, "We will destroy this bastard...." which perked Mariko and Oscar's interest but Moko stopped him right before Akira can transform.

"DON'T!" Moko spoke, "If you think you're gonna end Dracula, you're wrong."  
Mariko and Oscar looked at Moko with confusion and anger. Mariko snarled, "What do you mean by that? WE FUCKING DEFEAT GODO!!! WE CAN BEAT THIS BLOOD SUCKING FREAK!!!!!!!" then Jonathan grabbed Mariko by the ear, earning a snarl of pain. Moko sighed before continuing, "He's no bloodsucking freak, he's the living embodiment of Chaos itself."

Akira was in shock when he heard what Moko is talking about.

_The living embodiment of Chaos itself._

__  


********** 

Hades was slightly disappointed at first. He thought he would be reincarnation of Dracula but he was not fast enough.

"Well you are too late, Hades." Dracula spoke, "But I realized that you had some potential within you." to the much younger vampire. An evil smirk formed on older vampire's face, already choosing his next target.

Perhaps his Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan Belmont waited for grandson to come back. He remember when his son was murdered and his grandson's mother sudden disappearance. Moko and Beatrice decide to check on him for safety reasons.  
  
"HEYA OLD MAN!!!" A voice called out which frighten Beatrice but Jonathan saw his grandson with his buddy, Julius Yeager.  
"Ah, Joseph, my boy." he spoke and Moko appeared which surprised Joseph who gasped out, "Moko, is that you?" which earned Moko a smirk, "In the flesh."  
  
"Moko!" Joseph spoke, "You son of a bitch!" and the two made contact with an arm wrestle. When Joseph notice Beatrice and worry begin to fill his mind, "Oh no. Is that your mom?" which caused Beatrice to correct the young man around Moko's age, "You mean mother figure!" and Joseph quickly apologized, "I'm sorry..! I never met you before!"  
  
"Mama mia." Julius growled to himself, facepalming while other passengers that are walking around.  
  


**********

**He was born in the summer of his 27th year Coming home to a place he'd never been before**

"So, you listened to that song 22 years after John Denver's death." Marya spoke in the cell to Beatrice then the scarred woman look at the window, she suddenly freak out when she swear she saw Dracula, staring at her with glowing red eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!"

"Beatrice, you okay!!!!" A voice called out as Wamu ran in but when Beatrice look at where the Prince of Darkness is supposed to be at....he was gone. Ryo was concerned for the girl he despises the most. Yet he felt concerned the most.

"Are you okay, Beatrice? You have been acting odd." Ryo asked until Beatrice replied after she regain her composure, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just.... I just have a feeling... do you know who is Dracula's wife is?" Wamu was about to say something until Ryo broke silence with, "I think I found the perfect place to help you."

"Oh really, what is it?"

**********

"THIS!!!!!!" Beatrice yelled while Ryo looked at her, unaffected by her anger as she yelled out, "THIS IS BLOOD BATH!!!" and Ryo spoke, "What are you talking about?" and Beatrice was about to yell again but she only replied with, " Huh? Well, I-ummmm...." and Ryo spoke softly, "Never mind....I won't do anything stupid, okay." which helped Beatrice with her situation, " Fine with me then..." as the two sat on a couch next to a couple kissing loudly.

A female dancer who looked busty as hell yet she wasn't wearing a shirt or even a bra approached Ryo and flirted with him, "Oh hello...sir. How come you're not dancing with any fine ladies like me." and she was disappointed when Ryo replied, "It's fine... I'm just... chilling out, that's all. But thanks."   
Beatrice was glad that Ryo didn't tried to kill people with a glass bottle but it looks like he brought a shotgun with him.

It's seems like everything is normal until there was a loud crash like someone hit a table which alerted some people. Ryo quickly got up and grabbed his shotgun for the kill but there are some partygoers who attempt to grab his gun but Beatrice grabbed Ryo as she spoke, "Are you sure that the person isn't a demon?" but person who hit the table was a vampire as he bit the partygoer in the throat hard which scared the people, causing them to scream and run.

"You have no idea what are MESSING WITH!!!!!!!" 

It was Marya, fangs bared as she charged at the vampire who is attacking more people, smashing him against the table until it broke. People are still running while others turned into vampires and Marya fought them with ease while the surviving humans fled.  
Beatrice grabbed a machete-like weapon, stabbing one of the vampires that Marya is fighting in the heart and it turned into a skeleton which crumbled into ashes. Then backup arrived as Alucard and D appeared to help their half-sister with the vampire situation.

The survivors managed to fled outside while Beatrice carried Ryo while he is shooting at the vampire and their bodies turning into skeletons and fall to the ground, crumbled into ashes on the bloodstained ground. But there is one vampire chasing the duo, he was bandaged from his neck to his ankles and his cheeks had a carving resembling a messy smile similar to Heath Ledger's Joker smile.

Ryo took the machete and threw at the bandaged vampire in the eye.

"Holy shit!" Beatrice yelled, not noticing that D, Alucard and Marya were with her and Ryo.

**********

Beatrice was preparing for any attacks from Dracula or any vampires. Then she heard something behind her. It was Dracula along with a younger vampire who was looking at Beatrice with a look in his eye that is a sign that he was attracted to Beatrice herself but Beatrice is pissed as fuck.  
"WHAT IN THE FUCK YOU CAME BACK!!!!!" Beatrice snarled but Hades pressed his finger against Beatrice's semi scarred lip. "Oh..." the vampire spoke, "I will tell how he came back."

\-----Flashback: October 31, 1991--------

Everything in the church was stripped of every holy object expect for a stone coffin that is covered in seaweed. People had discovered this but they quickly stole it.

It was surprisingly light despite it was made out of stone.  
The candles are lit and ritual will begin.  
"Lords of hell....." The leader, a young man going by Chiro Masuda chanted, "Answer us as we gave you this gift. May the powers of hell drown the motherly earth with carnal hatred."

But unknown to the students, a black shadow approach the coffin and it's hand touch the lid as a purple smoke enter the coffin.

Then the ground begin to shake as the coffin lid was slammed against the ceiling and broke. The male student cult wannabes stumbled backwards and they are lucky when a pale hand with long nails held onto the rim of the open coffin.  
"It can't be......" Chiro spoke, fear in his voice, "Vlad Dracula Tepes." as the undead rose from his coffin.  


\----------End of Flashback----------

"Well, there is no way in hell I AM GOING TO BE YOUR QUEEN!!!" Beatrice snarled which earned Dracula a look of disappointment.  
"Well..." Dracula spoke, his eyes become red, "I guess I will break you MYSELF!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well shit!" Beatrice spoke to herself before avoiding an attack from Dracula's gorgons who are shrieking at the scarred woman. Dracula was amused by Beatrice's ability to fight the monsters with such ease.  
  
Hades knows everything well that using gorgons won't work and decides to do one thing. The vampire teleported in front of Beatrice and grabbed her by the wrist so hard that Beatrice can't get freed.   
  
"HEY!!!!!" Beatrice screamed, ready to go full on Demon Triggered form when she suddenly felt weak like jelly. Realization hit the scarred woman when she realized that this vampire was hypnotizing her. To be Dracula's own bride, to rule a world where humanity is long gone.  
  
Then she felt something heavy smack against her back, breaking the hypnotize gaze and saving Beatrice's safe from a long time of guilt and shame. The scarred woman got up, slightly dazed to see a young boy, around Hanako's age and slightly dark skinned but the odd thing is that his hair is a snow white color and his eyes were an ice cold color. The kid got up and nearly freaked out when Beatrice got up but the scarred woman sense it. "Kid, I'm fine." as she rubbed her back and noticed that Dracula and Hades were gone.  
  
  


**********

Beatrice was outside a cafe when it happened. The woman was watching the kid when Akira showed up then there was an evil look on the boy's face then he leap into the air and grabbed the man by the wrist. He could've freeze Akira's wrists if not Moko along with Alucard running in and grabbing the kid while Beatrice immediately scolded the kid, "Stop it! Okay?" and the kid responded, "Okay...." with guilt filling him. It almost feel like.  
  
Quick as a flash, Beatrice quickly ran to Akira and told him in a somewhat worried tone, "We can't put a kid on trial or exile him." Then Akira was confused and asked, "Why?" And Beatrice answered, , "Akira, listen. He's a child! He might be affected greatly if you exiled him!!" And somehow the boy was gone.  
  
"Oh crap..." Beatrice spoke then Moko turned to look at the scarred woman and Beatrice understood what that mean. Find the boy's location and tried her best to calm the young boy down.  
  


**********

  
Finding him was easy. Beatrice managed to find him behind a fallen tree, hiding from Akira or any people.  
  
"Hey kid?" Beatrice spoke which surprised the kids and Beatrice spoke, "Listen, I know this might be hard but I am aware that it might hurt you the most if Akira....." then a horrible smell fill the air, it reek like somebody exhumed a bunch of corpses from the graves and didn't reburied them. Then Beatrice turned around to see two people, a female wearing a surgical mask while the male is dressed like some vampire version of an Egyptian priest. Beatrice reacted like these two people were dangerous and maybe working for Dracula.  
  
Beatrice quickly dodged a blast of energy from the male vampire. Then suddenly, the kid did the unthinkable by somehow freezing the male vampire's foot so Beatrice could body slam him to a tree and the kid creating a sharp icicle out of thin air and he slashed the vampiric woman's surgical mask and stitches that are sewed to her lips.  
  
Then by some black magic or something like that, the vampire suddenly shifted, her body enter some kind of muscle spasms of sorts. Then she reverted back to her human self which shocked Beatrice. The boy looked at Beatrice with concern until Moko appeared, shock.  
  
"Did that kid...?" Moko spoke while Akira look at Moko, "Moko, calm down. We might interrogate that girl. We need some people for interrogation."  
  


**********

  
Anbius fled back to Dracula's hideout, knowing that very well that Dracula won't be a happy man.  
  
"Did you got her?"  
  
"Uhh...No."  
  
"Do you want to know what happened if you failed, Anubis?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I guess that I'll end you MYSELF then for your failure!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Akira was dumbfounded at first. This kid (which Beatrice later named Koichi) was able to free a woman from some kind of curse. He planned to interrogate the boy but right now, he doesn't know what to do now. It's seems like the only person who can talk to the boy is Beatrice.  
  
Fuyuko was in shock and surprise about a boy falling from the sky and he is around her younger sister's age. Mariko and Oscar were dumbfounded as Fuyuko watched Beatrice talking to the young boy.  
  
"You better not do anything dumb, you two!"  
"Calm down, Miss Fudo." Julius spoke, "I understand that Miss Abe is taking care of this." and Fuyuko noticed that Beatrice look like she saw something horrible. "Oba-San?" the teenager asked the scarred woman she called her aunt.  
  


*********

  
"Heya, Ryo." Bunta called out which caused Ryo to turned around to see Bunta who is running towards the blonde. There are strange things that are going on. Then there was a loud crash, followed by screaming of horror. Ryo turned around to see a ton of ghouls that are attacking people while others flee. The blonde teacher was in shock then his head begins to ache very hard, it feels like a pickaxe was hitting his head. Then there was a bright flash of light.  
  
Angel Man was finally back.  
  
The ghouls were unable to see due to the fact that the bright flash blinded them. Bunta was completely dumbfounded.  
  
  
"She's in danger, isn't she?"  
  
  


*********

  
Things are getting odder than ever. Fuyuko is worried about Beatrice's sudden odd behavior and Koichi actually sense it. Yet Joseph and Julius are determined that Dracula is trying to get Beatrice but they will be ready. Fuyuko was finished with school with Nana and Airi concerned with her. Mariko yelled out, "Hey bambpot! Your aunt acting odd and I am getting scared!!!" while Oscar looks nervous as well. Denby was dumbfounded by this sudden change of behavior from Mariko Kurosaki, especially from a foul mouthed delinquent who smelled of ale and cigarettes. "Odd? You usually acted like an asshole."  
  
Mariko turned around to see Moko who is looking at her with a look of disgust for the Half-Scottish girl but concern. "There is something about Dracula's attraction to Beatrice but there is something wrong."  
  
Then suddenly, a group of vampires appeared. Fuyuko avoided the vampires and quickly transformed into her Devil Lady form.  
Moko appear behind the creature that is ready to attack Nana Amari and transformed into Devil Lad form.  
  
"Moko? What are those?" Nana asked, using a bat that is leaning against a wall and Moko answered, "Lamias." as he slashed at the vampiric monsters while Mariko snarled with rage and transformed into her Devil-Kelpie form.  
  
"MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Screams of pain filled the air which caused Fuyuko to turn around to see Ryo in his Angel Man form and Aina Tanaka who is behind him, shocked.  
"It's a surprise that I blinded them." Angel Man spoke while Aina was nervous as she spoke, "So......Moko is trained by a monster hunter.....?"  
  
"That's true." Wilhelm's voice called out with Alucard and D with him.  
  


*********

  
Haruto was tired from work, but coffee had kept him awake and dull him from the trauma from losing his older sister, Mari Kurosaki.  
Then he heard something behind him, it sounded like tapping. Turning around, the tired Japanese man nearly lost his shit when he saw his brother-in-law floating there, with a menace look in his eye. Despite Dracula being feared, Haruto let him in which is a surprise by opening the window calmly.  
  
"Well, I found a brave man." Dracula spoke, spitting venom at the man who took his daughter away from him. Yet Haruto was calm, "You realize that Pluto is now a dwarf planet." which caused Dracula's expression to change a bit.  
"But I sense a greater potential within you, my brother-in-law." Dracula spoke with Haruto being unaware of this "potential" Dracula is talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

The people are starting to act odd. It's wasn't being bullying but something else but it's every loud noise frighten them. Fuyuko was relieved that none of her classmate were affected badly the most. Maybe Ryo's angelic powers coming back or maybe something else. Naru was one of the students that are unaffected but yet she is concerned about the strange behavior. Beatrice thought it was some kind of curse or something. Naru might call it nonsense but things went stranger when Haruto Kurosaki, Mariko's dad, showed up which caused Mariko to slide down, a look of guilt on her face.

\-----Flashback-----

"Moko wait!" Beatrice yell out to the teen who turned around, confused but she can could that look in his eyes. The look of a man stuck in a never ending sadness when he learned that he was exiled.  
"Yea! Leave and ne-"  
Mariko's hatred was cut short when she heard Beatrice talk in a soft but dark voice, "Why not you leave?!"  
Her tone is so scary that caused Mariko to look at Akira to save her then fear turned into anger as she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAID FUCKING SCARRED IDIOT!!! DO YOU CHOOSE THAT FUCKING TRAITOR!!!" while Oscar stared at Moko with digust and at Beatrice and growled, "I can't believe you sympathize with a-"  
  
"You realized that I was married and widowed when I was 16 years old."  
  
Dead silence.  
"WHAT!!!!!"

\-----Flashback Ends-----

  
Beatrice got up, "Okay, what does Vlad want this time?" and Haruto flinched at first but he calmed down. The man led Beatrice to an empty classroom with only person in it.  
Vlad.  
  
Beatrice was confused though about it. Why is the windows covered up? Why is Vlad sitting there? Why is Mariko's father here?  
  
Vlad looked at Beatrice with a look of confusion about her face. "Is there something wrong, Miss Abe? I understand that the lost of your husband and your father is hard on you."  
  
The mention of Katsuo and Serizawa was shocking to Beatrice since Vlad didn't met them before. Yet her mind was fill of complete confusion as she felt the awkwardness yet this feels like torture, complete torture.  
  
"You are surprised why Haruto Kurosaki came here but that's not important... I'm sorry but there is a strong connection between us. Please answer me this Beatrice. Will you be my wife?"  
  
A proposal...... During a situation where a living embodiment of Chaos and she noticed something about his face fair.   
  
It almost matched Dracula.  
  
"YOU'LL SUPPOSED TO MAKE HER YOUR QUEEN ON HALLOWS' EVE!!!!!!!" A voice roared as Vlad was slammed by a much younger man, smashing through another classroom. Then she heard Moko running in.  
"Miss Abe, you okay?" he asked with such worry.  
  
"I think that Vlad is Dracula..." Beatrice spoke which caused Moko's face turned pale. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dracula was sort of disappointed at Hades for two reasons.  
  


  1. Hades is now his love rival
  2. And he fail to make that young scarred woman his queen



"Sorry, my lord." Hades spoke, fear in his eye, knowing he will die like Anubis but Dracula sighed heavily before saying, "Go."  
  


********* 

  
Flashback:  
  
'Godo' let out a gurgle before falling down, a large harpoon impaling through the heart. Beatrice was wielding a harpoon gun and Moko was behind her. Fuyuko turned around and run to Moko, which caused Oscar's jealously rising.  
  
"YOU PICK THE WRONG DEMON!!!!!!" Beatrice yelled and she pointing at the corpse of 'Godo' and she crouch down, placing a hand onto the corpse of 'Godo' which caused a bright light to shine.  
  
Oscar fainted and Mariko screamed.  
  
In place of 'Godo' was a demon. The only thing that Akira and Beatrice could know that it had human features was his face and hands. His upper half was covered in dense fur and it almost matched a male lion while the lower half looked a goat but the shocking thing is the thing's tail... It's tail is an Eastern Green Mamba. It had been dead like the thing. It look like a mix of a satyr and a chimera.  
  
Akira was horrified and enraged, "Damn it all! How could this be possible!?" while Beatrice sighed heavily, "Either that Annabelle trick us..." then looks at Mariko and Oscar before talking to Akira, "Don't get pissed at me... I just decided to make Moko.....innocent."  
  
Before Mariko and Oscar scream at Beatrice for defending a traitor, Akira looked at them with a glare in his eye before looking at Beatrice, "Don't worry, Beatrice. I understand your point there." and he look at Moko with a guilt-ridden look, "Moko, I'm so deeply sorry for misjudging you. I was entirely wrong the whole time. Can you ever forgive me?" and Moko spoke, "I forgave you."   
  
"YOU FUCKING BAMBPOT!!!!" Mariko Kurosaki screamed then she was slapped by Beatrice Abe who spoke, "Stop it! Okay." and Mariko kept her mouth shut, afraid of going to school with a red hand print on her face. She might be viewed as weak.   
  
"If you say anything.... let's say this.. It's not going to be pretty at all..." Beatrice spoke at Oscar and Mariko who shivered in fear.  
  
Flashback Ends:  
  
"I don't know what's up with Mariko Kurosaki and Oscar Grau.... but I may punish them really hard..." Beatrice sighed heavily while Moko hugged her which earned a loud yelp from the scarred woman.  
  
"You okay?" Moko asked while Nana looked nervously, but aware of what's up with Ronin or Beatrice Abe. Moko put his hand on Beatrice's shoulder and reassuring her, "It's alright, Miss Abe. I just have to get used it, that's all." and Nana looked at Moko before saying, "Uhhhh Moko... can I talk to you in private?" which catches Moko's attention as the two was outside of the room and Nana spoke with worry, "Uhhhh...Moko... Have you noticed that Beatrice acted like she's a victim of rape?"  
  
"Beatrice? Victim of Rape? ASBURD!!!" Oscar exclaimed but Moko spoke, "Seriously... Miss Abe will kick your ass if you even dare." which cause Oscar to gulped loudly. Moko growled, " That's what I thought of..." then he turned to Nana with a concern tone, "Well, I wouldn't call it something a rape victim, more like... something real bad is going to happen. Excuse me, Nana, but I better call in Wilhelm, Alucard, and D about this. See ya!" as he walks out the building. Then Nana noticed something strange, it look like a book. "Oscar? What's that?" while Oscar look at the book with curiosity, "Is that?"  
  
"Beatrice's diary?" Nana spoke as she flipped through the pages with curiosity while Oscar also peek at the pages with curiosity as well.  
  
There was one page that made Nana look nervous and afraid, "What? There's a page here but I am getting a bad feeling about this?"  
 **  
I am not sure if I can write it but Moko told me though he reassured me that I won't write it down but I chose it and tried to have it hidden so nobody could read it unless they will be in a shock that it's impossible.  
  
Right after Akira apology to Moko, I decided to visit him and I swear I saw something. I thought it was a demon but it attacked me. It pinned me and tried to bite my throat before Moko appears in his Devil-Lad form and fought the thing. I wasn't hurt but I was so dazed that I can't concentrate.  
  
What I heard, that thing might be Vlad Dracula Tepes or Vlad The Impaler but Moko calls him Dracula, the living embodiment of Chaos itself. Then I remember worry hitting me that if Akira Fudo find this diary, he might get hurt or worse, killed. We're so close, I won't anything hurt him... I don't know right now....  
  
**Oscar gasped, "Min Gud." while Nana gasped with worry  
"Excuse me?!" An Italian voice spoke as Oscar awkwardly greeting Julius, "Uhhh....hi." while Joseph glared at him, "Just what do you think you're doing in Miss Abe's room, hmmm?" and Oscar explained, "It's just Miss Abe is acting odd... she acted similar to a rape victim." Joseph was still glares at Oscar as he's a suspect of sort but Julius heard Oscar very well and adds up, "Wait, do you say that Miss Abe is acting as a "rape victim?" I don't know if it's true." and Nana pick it up from the ground, "Just read it, please." as she handed it to Julius, " Please, don't let Mr. Fudo find it." and Julius was reading, his face went pale and Joseph looked at the page before screaming out in complete shock and horror, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


********* 

The man walked alone in a forested area but he is no human nor a demon but he was trapped between the living and the dead. He sniffed the air for someone or something.  
He heard something behind him.  
BAM!!!!!!!  
Then he was slammed against the wall by Devilman who is snarling angrily at the vampire who turns to look at an enraged Devilman with shock, surprise and anger.  
"Who the hell are YOU!?!?" Dracula snarled, exposing his fangs and Devilman roared, "It's Devilman!!!"  
The shock on Dracula's face turned into a sinister look with an evil smirk on his lips, " Well, Devilman... I've heard so much stories about you. A mere human-being with the body and powers of a demon, choses to defend humanity against your own kinds. I do wonder... why you would wish to stop me?" before letting out an evil cackle, "Stopping me to commit human genocide?"  
Devilman was enraged. Ever since Beatrice set herself on fire and he felt the rage becoming stronger than ever, " AND YOU'RE PLANNING TO KILL HUMANITY, AREN'T YOU!!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN SATAN HIMSELF!!!!" at the undead who spoke, "Satan? As if the fallen angel Lucifer?" then laughs again which earned an enraged growl, " AND YOU'RE LAUGHING OVER IT!!!" while Dracula glared at Devilman, taunting him with, "I know.... I'm surprised that Beatrice friend of yours had the guts to set herself on fire." which pissed off Devilman even more, "WHAT WAS THAT!!?!! SHE TRYING TO FREE HUMANITY'S FEARS AND HATRED AWAY!!!! AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SAY THAT!!!??!!!"  
  
"That's why I liked it!!!!" Dracula freed himself, fired a blast of energy at Devilman, who withstand the blast before punching Dracula before the vampire king turns into a swarm of bats and transformed into a demonic-dragon monster. Devilman snarled as the monster who is Dracula roared loudly.  
A brutal fight between the Vampire Lord and the Man who control a Powerful Demon as the sound of fists hitting each other. Yet when Devilman looked down at his abdomen, he was bleeding badly, very badly.  
  
 _Why is he bleeding? What the hell is going on?_  
  


********* 

Beatrice noticed how Akira is gone for a long time, maybe he might be at Moko's apartment. Arriving at the empty apartment building where Moko lives, she noticed someone laying on the ground. Then shock filled the woman when she realized that the someone is Akira in his Devilman form, his hand bloody while holding some kind of robotic thing.  
"AKIRA! AKIRA!!" Beatrice yell at the unconscious man but there is a dark haired woman behind her. Then Beatrice turned around and began to fight the woman. The fight is not long when Beatrice fell on her butt. The woman could've harmed her when Akira's hand haven't grabbed the woman's arm.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!" Akira growled before throwing her at a wall.  
"You rejected his gift!" the woman snarled, "And now-"  
"Clear." Beatrice spoke.  
"Clear?"  
  
"CLEAR!" A familiar voice spoke before the woman was knocked unconscious by Moko Yando with Fuyuko behind him. Yet Fuyuko saw her father's bloody hand and the robotic thing.   
  
"Is this some kind of heart parasite?" Beatrice asked.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a miracle that Akira Fudo survived that heart parasite or whatever that thing is. Mariko was basically bawling her eyes out which takes Beatrice reassuring the delinquent to stay calm and be quiet while Wilhelm get the preparations.   
  
It's not going to be easy for anybody but Beatrice is afraid what if she had a child with Dracula, it's going to be Kratos.  
  
With help from the great-great grandson of Abraham Van Helsing, he's pretty sure that Dracula will give up.  
  
A Cave in Arcadia, Greece:  
  
He was chained like a wild animal.  
  
A fitting punishment for King Lycaon.  
  
Once a promising king right after the death of his uncle from a jealous rival, Lycaon had that same rival locked up. Everything's fine until Lycaon fell ill with a fever. People fear that he will die and will pray to the gods, especially the god Zeus, the king of the gods. When Lycaon recovered, something changed within the young king. He had the killer and rival of his uncle executed by roasting him alive in a brazen bull. This Lycaon was different.  
  
But one night became the worst mistake for King Lycaon as he was cursed to be a violent animal, the form of a large wolf as big as a bear.  
  
Then he was imprisoned after he was blinded by that damned Morning Star.  
  
Suddenly, he felt free yet he was somewhere.... This wasn't Greece.  
  
Lycaon turned to see a cloaked man yet Lycaon can't see his face.  
  
"My name is not important to you.... What is important is you help Count Vlad Dracula."  
  


********

Akira was recovering from blood loss. Moko was surprised and shocked how Akira managed to pull it out from his chest. Beatrice destroyed the robotic parasite but not completely so Wilhelm could study it.  
Beatrice was pissed that Mariko Kurosaki and Oscar feared her. Nana was aware of Beatrice's rage. Fuyuko had a good distance.  
  
Yet Marya just left. She did say that she had some unfinished business she had.

********

The female dhampir crept quietly where her father is hiding in along with the vampires. The hideout looks a derelict building. Inside the building, the woman spotted her father.  
"Father, listen. I need to know what you want from Miss Abe." Marya spoke which caused Dracula to turn around to look at his daughter, "It's simple."  
  
Flashback:  
Marya was horrified, her mother had stabbed herself in the stomach with a dagger, committing seppuku. Then she heard a loud noise as red lighting hit the ground which caused the villagers to flinched in terror but the lighting is followed by a loud screeching noise. Turning around, the child saw a teenager but she isn't human. She look like a dragon shape-shifter stuck in human and dragon. It let out a loud shrieking roar which caused the villagers to freeze.  
Flashback Ends:  
  
Marya was in shock, "Her...." that Beatrice was the creature that driven half of the villagers insane. The female dhampir knows very well that Beatrice's temper is fierce than a badger and she won't take it easy.

********

Dracula watched his daughter leave as King Lycaon who is in his werewolf form snarled. Hades stared at Marya then at Dracula as he spoke, "I was attracted her because she is a...."  
"Because she is a Siren?" Dracula answered and finished Hades' sentence. "If she doesn't like it, too bad."


	10. Chapter 10

When Marya came back, she told her half-brothers and they are not pleased.  
  
Though the female was unsure of a plan, a miracle came when one of the Devilman, a girl named Yumi had a plan.  
"Listen. I know this might not work but it will be effective."  
  


********

  
Despite some flaws, Marya chose the plan. It's kind of simple, it involves two horse carriages and have Beatrice in one carriage and some explosives. Beatrice was concerned that it might backfire. Marya understand that it might work well.  
  
Then they attacked.  
There was a bandaged vampire with the mutilated face and a........werewolf? Everyone was confused.  
  
"Good Fucking Grief!!" Beatrice yelled, "A fucking werewolf!!!" then Ryo got up and exit the carriage through the window and attempt to shoot at the mutilated vampire and the werewolf with a shotgun right before Wilhelm gave the blonde a gun. "Silver bullets."  
  
"Thanks...I guess." Ryo spoke, taking the gun and jumped so that the beast could see him. There was a loud bang as the beast landed on top of Ryo Asuka.  
  
Yet the other vampire was gone which means Beatrice was safe. When Fuyuko ran to find Ryo Asuka with Wilhelm and Moko behind her. The teen look for her teacher, calling out, "Mr. Ogy?" Then she saw Ryo, in rough conditions. But Rough condition is more of an understatement. Ryo's suit was dirty with dirt and blood and there is a bitemark.  
"Ryo, stay still." Wilhelm spoke and injected something into Ryo's body through a syringe. Mariko Kurosaki looked at Moko then she walks but she was knocked unconscious.  
It didn't take long when Moko noticed Mariko Kurosaki was gone.  
"HECATE!!!!!" Moko yelled loudly and Fuyuko spoke, "Hecate?"  
"The son of Doroko and Orga. The one who killed Godo." A feminine voice spoke and Hecate revealed herself to Moko.  
"Let's say this." Hecate spoke, "If you want your friend back, give us her." pointing at Beatrice before vanishing.  
Then there was a dark look in Beatrice's eyes, Alucard sensed it.  
"I think you better move." the blonde dhampir spoke and it was true when Beatrice released a sound from her mouth, something akin to a roar and a shriek of a banshee.  
  
Wilhelm pulled out something and approached Beatrice who calmed down. "Wilhelm, what's that?"  
"This might hurt."  
"Wha-"

********

  
The hall was decorated like a Halloween Banquet. Mariko Kurosaki woke up in a black dress which caused her to swear, "W-What the hell...." Questions begin to form in the Scottish-Japanese's mind.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS ANYBODY?"  
  
The teen panicked when she saw that none of the guests have reflection.  
"Hey!!!" A voice called out, then a smoke bomb was thrown at the guests as Mariko was grabbed by Joseph Belmont.  
"Uuuhhhh, Your welcome!" Joseph spoke which caused Mariko Kurosaki to growl angrily.  
  
Yet she saw something that made her heart sank.  
It was her father with that dammed blood-sucker.  
"Another Belmont." Dracula spoke, slightly heavily in anger that there is a Belmont here.  
"Okay! You better leave Miss Abe alone and-"  
"Do you mean, give Miss Abe back to you." Dracula spoke, showing Beatrice bound up and pissed off.  
Mariko was in shock, guilt filling her body.  
"Shit! SHIT!" Joseph spoke, putting Mariko over her shoulder and screamed, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"  
Beatrice was horrified when all of the guests ran after Joseph and Mariko.  
"Sir." Haruto spoke, "Is it okay?"  
"Yes." Dracula spoke, "Taker her."

********

  
Julius was confused but the confusion vanished when he saw the vampire guests charging at them. Julius took a bomb and dropped it.  
Instead of an explosion, a bright flash of light hit the vampire guests which burned them into ashes.  
"Tha-That...." Mariko spoke, losing her delinquent toughness as sorrow fill her voice, "T-That's my dad..." as Moko saw Mariko being emotional for the first time.  
  
"Yea, your dad is nuts!" Joseph yelled which earned a slapped from Julius.  
"Ow! Why did you do that? I know your family hunt small monsters."  
"It's because my ancestor is one of the men who tried to slay Dracula." Julius spoke which surprised Joseph.


	11. Chapter 11

Beatrice watched in complete horror as the vampire guests chased after Joseph Belmont with Mariko Kurosaki with Joseph screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!"  
  
Beatrice was panicking as she struggled to break free from the bonds. Yet she couldn't, the scarred woman tried to hide her throat away from the vampire lord. Her heart is beating fast yet and she looked away.  
"Yes, take her." Dracula spoke to Haruto to have a very deformed man carried Beatrice's bound body with some impressive strength until Dracula was long gone.  
  
  
She hoped that Haruto might have a change of heart. Her sign of hope had came when Haruto hit one of the deformed man to the ground. Then he pulled out a sharp knife to cut the ropes that restrained Beatrice  
  


********

  
"Right before Vlad was killed, it was believed that Vita and Death came to him when death is near." Haruto spoke to Beatrice who listened carefully, "So, that's why he came back...to drain humanity of its blood."  
  
Haruto was quiet at first before he revealed a portrait of what appears to be a throne which made Beatrice dumbfounded. Was this a portal to Dracula's throne room. Curious, the woman stick her arm into the painting and it rippled like she stick her hand into a pond or a lake. She felt something ran down her hand.  
  
Pulling away, her hand was dripping with blood. "Blood." Beatrice spoke to Haruto, "It's raining blood." which caused Haruto's face to turn pale. Beatrice picked up her phone and called Akira.  
"Beatrice?"  
  
"Heya Akira. I'm fine."  
"OBA-SAN!!!!" Fuyuko's voice calls out.  
  
"Okay, there is a painting of what appears to be a throne.. I think it's supposed to be Dracula's Throne Room."  
  
Then there was panic and concern from Joseph and Moko.  
"OH MY GOD!!! DO NOT DO IT!!!" "She never listens, Joseph."  
  
Beatrice took a deep breath and enter the painting.  
  
But instead of being in the throne room of the Prince of Darkness, she was outside Dracula's Castle. It was raining blood, polluted from countless victims who are foolish or suicidal to enter a castle of vampires, living skeletons and ghouls. But there are some new victims. The way Beatrice knew they are new judging by their clothes. The Bringer of Ragnarok had really hoped she isn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since Alina was very young, her mother forbids her from going to Romania. When she got older over time, her mother started to act odd and got sick all of sudden. Her mother will repeated, "Ancient sins." over and over again until she stopped.  
  
She remember how her father went missing and her mother telling her to be very careful.  
  


********

  
_**Piero Bruni explored the dark castle. The bishop told him that if he slayed Dracula, this nightmare will be over.**  
  
 **The Italian explored the foyer before entering a dinning room and Dracula was in the building but the vampire lord didn't have a look of blood thirsty or hatred but a look of hospitality. The Italian was suspicious at first but hunger were now stabbing at his brain and sat down. The man look at Dracula with that look. Then thick chains appeared and restrained him to the chair. Piero was in shock and stared at Dracula with an evil look in his eyes.**  
 **"You weren't aware of it but I think you not entering my castle is a wisest thing you chose..." Dracula spoke to the Italian.  
  
** _

********

****  
Akira was now in shock.  
  
Beatrice had enter the painting!  
  
Akira don't know what to do with Haruto Kurosaki though. He knew that it might tear Mariko but he never saw Mariko Kurosaki being sad or crying since Mariko Kurosaki is a tough delinquent with a raging foul mouth.  
  
Moko looked at Akira, "Mr. Fudo..."  
"Joseph wait!" a voice called out, but it wasn't Jonathan.  
  
Coming out of the shadows was a woman who stared at Joseph with guilt.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Joseph asked the woman.  
  
"Hera...." Jonathan spoke, "Is that you?"  
  
"Hmm..." Joseph began, "If you are a baby 36 years ago."  
  
"So?" Hera asked.  
  
"YOU'RE 36!!!!!!!!!" Joseph yelled and Moko spoke, "Are you helping because Hanako and Koichi went through it."  
  
"Oh my god..." Haruto spoke.  
  


********

  
Beatrice explored the castle, being careful for any monsters but there is a loud, "Oba-San?"  
  
"Oba-san?" followed by a voice of an American.  
  
"Oba-San is aunt in Japanese." Beatrice called out then realized that there is a group of people.  
Then the scarred woman heard something right behind her.  
  
  
"That witch...." a voice spoke, revealing a bishop.  
  
Alina then remembers how her mom kept repeating ancient sins over and over again. Then the bishop look at Alina then point at Beatrice and said, "Execute her."  
"NO!!!" Alina yelled, "She's not a witch, she's just a-"  
  
  
"Dracula's BRIDE!!!!"  
  
Then suddenly, the bishop felt something wet and warm, letting his hand travelled to his stomach and held it.  
  
It turns out that he was holding his own guts.  
  
Then finally, the bishop collapsed, dead.  
  
Then finally, Alina saw her father or what remains of him, his chest cavity was exposed while his lower half was torn off.  
  
Alina was in shock, looking at Beatrice.  
  
  
"I guess we need a plan."  
  


********

  
Moko Yando enter the portrait of the throne and he was outside Dracula's Castle, there are many corpses impaled. He can tell how long they died.  
  
Fuyuko was behind him then Joseph Belmont and Julius Yeager came out as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Hecate spoke, "Now I feeling jealous. This Miss Abe is trying to take my Hades away." Then the figure Hecate is talking to look at her as he hold up a crown. The female vampire took it and put it on.  
  
Then the female vampire gripped her chest in pain then suddenly she transformed into a large dragon Osris was horrified by the revelation and he ran to get his older brother and Dracula but he was blasted by a blast of dark energy by him.  
  
"Guilty as charged." The Wise Man spoke but he is unaware that right before Osris was killed, he had send the Prince of Darkness a telepathic message.  
  


*******

"What plan?" Beatrice asked then think about the plan and got it. "Hanako. Koichi... hide, please." Koichi Tomoda look at Beatrice and resisted at first but he got no choice but to hide.  
  


*******

  
Fuyuko had to pinched her nose from the stink of the corpses. Joseph coughed loudly but Julius didn't throw up because he deal with monsters and corpses before.  
  
Yet, the group enter the castle with Moko Yando gripping his crossbow.  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"Alucard?" Moko spoke to see Alucard with D and Marya. Fuyuko spoke, "But she-"  
  
"I am trying to end my father though." Marya spoke to the female cambion as she looked at her two half-brothers. "I noticed Mr. Fudo following us though...."  
  


*******

  
Dracula heard something off. It almost feels like a call from Osris. Then heard multiple crashing sounds and loud swearing.  
  
Finally, the Vampire Lord decided to check out, he found multiple people in robes and a scarred woman restrained to a pole, struggling hard.  
  


*******

  
"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT!!!!!" Beatrice snarled loudly as she struggled to free break but Dracula snarled which silent her.   
  
  
The scarred woman kept her mouth shut as she saw a cloaked figure holding something in his withered hands.  
  
"We gathered her for this evening for the wedlock of Beatrice Abe and Vlad Dracula Tepes." The cloaked man spoke but he is unaware that the Prince of Darkness had gotten the message from the deceased Osris.  
  


*******

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Joseph screamed as he avoided the fire from a dragon. They didn't know where it came from but they need to find a weak spot.  
  
Then finally, Fuyuko Fudo found the weak spot on the thing's belly. Grabbing a sword that been meant for decoration, the female Cambion impaled the dragon's weak spot. It roared in agony before falling over dead. Then the dragon seized before reverted into a woman.  
  
"Holy shit!!!!" Joseph yelled out while Moko noticed the woman then he recognized Hecate.  
  


*******

  
"Beatrice Abe. Will you step from the humanity and into the darkness. Would you take Dracula as your master and your spouse?"  
  
Beatrice gritted her teeth, but she didn't say anything though as she struggled to break free.  
  
"And you, Vlad Dracula Tepes. Will you take Beatrice Abe as your own bride?"  
  
Then Dracula grabbed the cloaked man by the throat and whispered, "I do!" Then Dracula violently breaks the cloaked man's neck.  
  
"Oh shit...." Beatrice thought to herself, fearing for the worst.  
  
Then she felt something wet against her face. Then she saw Dracula's headless body and Akira?  
  
"Mr. Fudo....! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then there was a dark evil laughing of Count Vlad Dracula Tepes.


	14. Chapter 14

"He's laughing?!?!" Akira thought to himself, staring at the headless body of Dracula.  
  
"I think you didn't kill him." Moko spoke to the older man then suddenly the demonic monster emerged out of neck stump. Beatrice quickly break free as Dracula revealed his monster form.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!!!" A voice of Moko and Beatrice got down while Alina saw the monster who is Dracula. But Hades is unable to duck so he was slashed up by the vampire lord.  
  
"Oh my god......!" Joseph yelled out, "He killed Hades!!!"  
  
"You son of a dragon!!!!!" Beatrice yelled while Devilman growled at the vampire lord who cackled, "Soon, this world will be dead!!!!!!!" while Devilman snarled wildly, "I don't think so."  
  
Then a group of vampires charged at the group with blood thirsty, eager to feast. Joseph grabbed the Vampire Killer whip and used it for the first time, destroying the vampire.  
  
Alina ran to help Akira Fudo or Devilman, holding a sharp dagger as Dracula stared at the clock.  
  
It was almost October 31st.  
  
But the demonic monster was unaware of his own daughter was in the castle when he was impaled in the abdomen by Marya Kurosaki with a large knife.  
  
Dracula roared in pain, hitting his daughter who got up. Alucard stared at his father in rage while D help his half-sister up.  
  
Dracula was stared at Devilman with anger and rage, then grabs the man.  
  
SHLING!!!!!  
  
Beatrice gripped the knife tightly that is impaled in Dracula's chest. The vampire lord turned to see Beatrice who stared at Moko.  
  
"B-Beatrice...." Hades spoke, "D-Don't l-let them die....."  
  
"Die?" Beatrice asked then she saw a group of vampires but they didn't attack the group. Julius Yeager is in shock by the group, "W-Wh-what the-?"  
  
"They're M- Moroi...." Hades spoke as he was dying.  
  
Julius was confused then the group heard something. Then he saw something that Beatrice almost recognized. It was that cloaked man again and a man in a business suit  
  
"That bastard again!" Beatrice growled.  
  
"You mean Ovozgos, the one who tried to overthrow Vita." revealing his face which is terrifying. His face is affected with age and half of his face exposed the face muscle and teeth.  
  
"Oh Crap!!!!" Joseph yelled out but there are unaware of the fact Hanako had a grimoire with her.  
  
"Oba-San!" Hanako yelled out before chanting out, "Solum craterem."  
  
  
Then the ground shake and it was followed by a crater out of the stone floor that took the former Titan and the Siren.  
  
Beatrice could sense something that suddenly grabbed Ovozgos. "W-What!" The former Titan then he realized that he was getting carried.  
  
Then she gripped her fist, remembering the Moroi group. She won't let them die. Never!!!  
  
Beatrice leapt off the piece of the floor and fell.  
  
She did a perfect superhero landing and look at the man in the business suit. "FUCK YOU!!!" as he lift up his index and middle finge, ready to throw an energy ball.  
  
He could've destroyed the castle until he was hit in the throat by someone.  
  
It look like a poison dart.  
  
"We need to go now."  
  
  


**********

  
Alina's group was preparing to leave but Alina appeared, "Hey!!!"  
  
Then the group saw another group and a scarred woman getting chased a group of people who look like they never saw the sun.  
  
"Time to go!!!"  
  
"TIME TO GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  


**********

Somewhere in space:  
  
Ovozgos repeated, "No. No. No. Noo!!!" then stopped himself.  
  
If he landed on Earth, he will destroy that-  
  
"No!!" A lousy feminine voice called out.  
  
"No.... Not her!"  
  
Then Ovozgos felt a sharp pain in his body as he can't scream in space while his body was being disintegrated violently.  
  
  
Ovozgos was no more.  
  
  


**********

  
"No!!! I want to go back to civilization!!!!" The group of Morois heard a man screaming and his eye widen in horror. Then he screamed and the Morois chased him. Yes, they lost their Queen but that doesn't matter to them now.  
  
  


**********

  
"So that's his wish?" Moko spoke, "Protecting the Morois." While Beatrice answered, "Well, I saw them chased a guy. Guess they might be independent or something like that."  
  
Joseph grabbed a mask to scared Beatrice but the scarred woman answered, "Next you'll say Boo, am I right?"  
  
  
"Damn it!!!!" Joseph raged while Fuyuko laughed to herself.


End file.
